


June 30, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm not too busy this time,'' Amos said as he smiled through his tears.





	June 30, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm not too busy this time,'' Amos said as he smiled through his tears and remained by Supergirl's grave all day.

THE END


End file.
